


a atsuhina first time one shot

by hanabi5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5
Summary: where atsumu wakes up with a hard on and hinata offers to helporwhere hinata is a virgin and atsumu is most definitely not one
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 57





	a atsuhina first time one shot

“Hi, Osamu-san! I’m here to finish the science project with Atsumu!” Shouyou smiled as his boyfriend’s opened the door.

“Sure, come in. He should be in our bedroom. I was just leaving to buy some groceries, so could you let him know, please?” The taller boy asked, putting on his shoes.

“Ah, yes! I’ll make sure to tell him!”

Osamu quickly thanked him by bowing his head slightly and left, closing the door and leaving the readhead alone. Wasting no more time, he immediately headed to the twins’ room. Shouyou knew exactly where it was, as if it was his own house; he had been there so many times by now that it would be weird if he _didn’t._

“Atsumu-san?” The boy knocked on the door, opening it and turning on the light, which was surprisingly off. Stepping inside the room, he finally saw his boyfriend, who was sleeping peacefully in his lower bed at the bunk he shared with his brother while facing the wall.

“Atsumu-san, wake up. We need to finish our project, remember?” He shaked boy gently, smiling.

“What? Hinata?”

“Yup, you brother let me in. He went out to buy some groceries, though.” He explained, grabbing his backpack and placing it over the bed. “Come on, get up!” Shouyou pulled his blanket, making Atsumu groan in protest.

“Gimme that, it’s cold!” He said as he turned around, failing to reach for it and ending up placing his arm over his eyes, lying on his back.

The smaller boy’s laugh instantly ceased.

“What?” The twin asked.

“Atsumu-san, you’re... you, uh... you have a h-hard on.”

In a second, he stood up to sit and faced his crotch, noticing that yes, he had a hard on, indeed.

_Fuuuuck._

“Hinata, I’m sorry, I... I’ll just go to the bathroom and then we can pretend nothing happened and start working, okay?” Atsumu suggested, blushing slightly and he awkwardly got up and tried to hide his erection with his hands.

Shouyou grabbed his hand before he could walk any further. “Why are you going to the bathroom?”

Atsumu laughed uncomfortably. “Well, I kind of need to take care of this... don’t worry, I’ll be right back. You can start working or-”

“I-I can take care of that for you.”

The taller boy froze, and he felt his dick in anticipation twitch with those words. “What?”

“I can help you, Atsumu-san.” The read said again, more firmly this time, yet still visibly nervous. “Ah, only if you’re not opposed to it, of course! I mean, if you don’t want to, it’s okay, I totally understand, you can just go and-”

"Hinata.” Atsumu grinned, finding it rather cute. “Calm down, I’m not opposed to it. I’m just surprised, I mean... are _you_ okay with it? I thought you said you weren’t ready to do anything yet.” 

The ginger gulped, blushing. “I’m ready now. I want to make you feel good, so... teach me how.”

The taller boy smirked, sitting again on the bed and spreading his legs just slightly so that his boyfriend could fit between them. “Kneel down.”

Shouyou promptly obeyed, placing himself near his boyfriend crotch as he faced the big bulge that, surprisingly, still kept growing inside his pants.

“Wanna try and touch it?” The blonde inquired, grabbing his member over his clothes as to indicate what he was referring to (as if hadn’t been obvious enough!)

Shouyou nodded eagerly, like a shy kid who just got offered for some candy. He watched the boy in front of him quickly unzip his pants and bring the hem of his blue boxers down just enough to free his big, twitching erection out of its prision.

The smaller one widened his eyes; he knew his boyfriend was going to be big, he just hadn’t expected it to be so... _huge._

“Can I touch it?”

“Go ahead.”

Tentatively, he wrapped his dominant hand around it, giving it a pump. He was surprised by how different it was from his own; it was bigger, obviously, but also slightly thicker and it had more veins around it, and the dark pubes that covered its base also differed a lot from his usual vision with orange-colored ones.

He gave it another pump, this time more firmly, and Atsumu groaned.

The redhead , then, leaned in and got closer to it. He placed a few kiss at the tip, moving down to the base and sticking out his tongue, licking it all the way up and tasting the pre-come that had already started to leak.

“Fuck, Hinata...”

“Atsumu-san, teach me how to do it?” He asked. “I don’t want to do anything wrong...”

Immediately, the blonde grabbed his boyfriend hand, bending some of his fingers down and making them form a finger gun. “Here, I’ll show you. You have to use your tongue.” He shoved the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them shamelessly as he swirled his tongue around them, just like he had said. “And you need to make sure that your teeth stay out of the job.” He disposed of the hand, ignoring the intense blush that painted Shouyou’s face red. “Now try it.” He pushed his head gently back to the position he was before.

And so he did. Curling his lips over his tip, he slowly took his penis in inch by inch, until his chin started to hurt. Truth be told, he hadn’t even reached the middle part, and yet Atsumu was almost losing his mind. 

The redhead no technic, and it was becoming all messy and wet, but _fuck_ , it was hot, in all senses of the word. Without realizing it, he started moving his hips, pushing it inside his throat and Shouyou felt his gag reflex activate, letting the member inside his mouth go with a loud _‘pop’_ and starting to cough.

“Ah, sorry! I didn’t mean to. Sorry, we should take it easy for now.” The blonde apologized, ruffling the red hair in front of him. 

“No, it’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting it. You can do it roughly, Atsumu-san. Fuck my mouth how much you want.”

If there was any way of him getting any harder, that was probably it. _Where had his sweet, innocent Hinata gone?_

Well, he would have to find that out later. Right now, he opted to just stand up, kicking the sweatpants and boxer off his legs and shoving his hands into his boyfriend hair, placing his cock on the boy’s pinkish lips, smearing them with the clear liquid that was already dripping nonstop. “Open your mouth.”

And so he did.

Atsumu starting to slowly push his length in, until the boy’s nose got buried into his pubic hair. He started moving carefully at first, giving the boy time to learn how to breath and not gag, but before the blonde could notice he was already fucking his mouth senseless and moaning loud enough for anyone to hear.

“Hina... _Shouyou_ , gonna cum, move...!

The redhead ignored him, placing his hands on the back of his thighs to not let him go anywhere.

That was it for Atsumu. With a loud groan, he buried himself deep inside his boyfriend wet throat and let out all of his semen, feeling his mind go blank for a couple of seconds.

Finally, he slipped his still hard member out Shouyou’s mouth, noticing that a white and thick string of cum still connected them.

He kneeled down and pulled his boyfriend by chin, starting a slow, wet kiss and feeling his own taste take over his mouth.

“Thank you for that, it felt great.” He said, wiping down the tears that stained his reddish face. “And sorry, that must have been uncomfortable...”

“No, I’m fine.” The short boy smiled. “I’m glad I could make you feel good.” 

“Do you want me to return the favor?” He asked, gesturing to the bulge that formed inside _his_ pants now. _‘Look how the things changed’_ , he thought.

Shouyou blushed again, and Atsumu laughed. He found it cute how the boy kept blushing for every single thing. “Yes, please. I wanna go all the way with you, Atsumu-san.”

“All the way like...?”

“Yeah...”

Atsumu blinked in surprise. “You sure? There’s no need to hurry, I can wait.”

The redhead made a genuine sad puppy face. “Don’t you want to do it with me?” He asked.

A shotgun would have hurt Atsumu less than his expression did. “No, that’s not it!” He hurriedly explained. “Just wanna make sure you’re not forcing yourself, that you’re ready.”

“I am, I promise.” He pulled him in, pressing their lips together again.

Before things could heat up, Atsumu broke the kiss. “Take off your clothes and lay down on the bed, I’ll get the stuff.”

Shouyou did as he was told to, extremely embarrassed but also kind of excited. As he finally took off the final piece of clothing, his underwear, he noticed that he had probably never been that aroused in his whole life. He didn’t really masturbate often, only when absolutely necessary; he had thought he simply wasn’t much of a sexual person, but he was starting to rethink it right now.

A shirtless and consequently now-fully-undressed Atsumu came back, carrying a small package of condoms and a tiny tube of lube. He glanced at his boyfriend, who was currently sitting on the bed, also totally naked, and trying to cover his erection with his hands.

“Are you embarrassed?” He asked, getting closer and pulling him in for a kiss.

“...Yeah.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why? This _is_ embarrassing!”

“There’s no reason to be embarrassed, baby, I just shoved my cock into your mouth. I think we’re pretty close by now.”

“A-Atsumu-san!”

The blonde laughed. He loved making the ginger blush. “You know, you can drop the ‘san’, Shouyou.”

The boy gulped. “A-Atsumu?” He tried, hesitantly.

“Yes, that’s it.” He brushed their lips together. “Shouyou, let me see you. Let me _touch_ you.”

Shyly, he moved his hands from his crotch and his boyfriend pushed him so the he would lay down, before blindly reaching for his member and starting to move his hand up and down, making the boy let out a contained moan of pleasure.

“You’re beautiful, Shouyou.” He whispered at his ear, biting his lobe and then making a trail of wet kisses and hickeys all the way down his neck, bruising his pale skin.

Atsumu ceased his movements, picking the lube before the other could complain. He poured a generous amount on his fingers, not wanting to hurt the boy. “Spread your legs a little, okay? I’m gonna start with one finger.”

“Okay...” Shouyou obeyed him, and soon he felt a cold digit on his entrance.

“Can I?”

“Please.”

He entered the boy slowly, feeling his warmth. _Damn, he was tight._

“Is that okay?

“Y-Yeah.”

“Should I add another one?” He asked after a few seconds, and the boy nodded eagerly.

And so he did.

“A-Atsumu...”

“Too much?”

“No, not enough...” Shouyou cried. “Atsumu, I want you.”

The blonde quickly withdrew his fingers, grabbing a condom and opening it with his mouth. He was already hard just from fingering his boyfriend, so he just rolled it down to the base and smeared more lube along his shaft, lifting Shouyou’s legs and placing himself on his entrance.

“You ready?”

“Yes.”

He pushed himself inside his boyfriend, swearing loudly, and he felt Shouyou tighten up as he moaned along with him. 

“Does it hurt?”

“A little...” The ginger said in between deep breaths.

“Relax, baby, don’t wanna hurt you. I’m not gonna move until you say it’s okay.”

Shouyou took some seconds to adjust to the new feeling. It felt good to have his boyfriend inside of him, he was just having some difficult with getting used to such thickness filling him up.

“Wanna stay on top? So you can control the speed and stuff.” Atsumu asked.

“Yeah... okay.”

They rapidly switched positions, the blonde now lying back as the other boy straddled him. If there was any way the ginger could get any more exposed and therefore embarrassed, that was probably it. Now, his whole body was visible for Atsumu, his twitching erection swinging ever so little and shining wet at the the light exposure.

He felt the smaller boy position himself over his own erection, aligning themselves nicely once again, before lowering his hips at his own pace, tentatively moving as he tried to get to know his favorite places.

“Fuck, it feels good...” Atsumu moaned, placing his hands on the boy’s thighs as he watched him fuck himself on his cock, catching speed as he finally got the hang of it.

Shouyou was a very vocal person, Atsumu had learned. At the beginning, he tried to suppress it, but know he just let the moans that came from the back of his throat let out freely, unable to stay quiet anymore. 

Watching and feeling the redhead was good, but the taller boy wasn’t very keen on letting someone else do the job alone. Without any previous warning, he quickly changed positions, making his boyfriend stay on all fours as he returned to the action, thrusting roughly in in a rapid as steady pace as he reached for his boyfriend’s cock and skillfully stimulated him.

“Atsumu... that feels... ah!”

“You like that?” 

“Yes! Yes, go harder!”

Atsumu happily obeyed, bucking his hips mercilessly as he heard the other boy cry in pleasure. He had found the boy’s prostate a little while ago, and had been stimulating it nonstop ever since, grabbing the boy by the arm to make sure he controlled the speed right.

“I can’t, I’m gonna.. I’m gonna come!” 

“Cum for me, Shouyou.” 

With a hoarse scream, the redhead finally came, followed by his boyfriend a couple of seconds later. His dick trembled, oversensitive; that was the best orgasm he had ever had in his life.

Shoyou fell on the bed, exhausted, and let his boyfriend use him freely as he rode out of his orgasm with his ass up in the air, hearing his deep moans cease little by little.

“You okay, baby?” Atsumu asked, placing a kiss on the nape of his neck.

“Yeah. Thank you, Atsumu.” Shouyou answered and turned his head slightly, just enough to see him by the corner of his eye.

But the problem now was what else he saw with the corner of his eye: a door opening.

“Tsumu, where is my...”

Osamu froze in the place, his mouth dropping. He had just came in in a room where his brother was still _inside_ his boyfriend.

“Sorry, I’m... going to... yeah.” The twin said, closing the door and leaving them on a excruciating silence. 

Shouyou was simply mortified. 

“Relax, he’s seen me naked before.” Atsumu explained.

“T-Thats not the issue here!”

Well, those were memories they were going to cherish in the future.

_Or maybe not._

**Author's Note:**

> haha atsuhina go brrrr


End file.
